The present invention relates to a medical instrument having a tube-like element and a handle bent off therefrom, further an endoscope connected with a camera module, a guide provided on the tube-like element for receiving a shaft of the endoscope, and a light pipe. The instrument finds its preferred application as mediastinoscope, laryngoscope or diverticuloscope.
A medical instrument of this kind has been known from applicant's catalogue "ENDOSKOPE UND INSTRUMENTE FUR HNO" (Endoscopes and Instruments for E.N.T.), .sub.5 th edition, 1/1996, sheets LA2C, LA3D and LA2D.
A video laryngoscope after Kantor/Berci, model II, illustrated in that publication, comprises a laryngoscope as a first assembly. The laryngoscope comprises a tube-like element with a bent-off handle projecting therefrom.
The term tube-like element as used in the context of the present invention is meant to describe tubular, semi-tubular or spatula-shaped elements, possibly also tapering elements, that can be introduced into body cavities, for example a trachea, a thorax, or the like. The projecting handle is bent-off from the tube-like element at an angle of 90.degree. or a little less, and serves to bring the tube-like element into the desired position. Operating instruments are introduced through the tube-like element, or laterally from the side.
In order to permit the site of the operation to be observed visually, the tube-like element is provided with a guide, which in the case of the before-mentioned video laryngoscope is arranged on the outside of the tube-like element, into which an elongated shaft of an endoscope is introduced. At the proximal end, the endoscope projects a long way beyond the tube-like element. An optical connection projecting from the proximal end of the endoscope, in most cases offset relative to the handle by an angle of 90.degree. about the tube-like element, has attached to it either an eyepiece or a camera module of a video camera. The camera module is connected via corresponding lines to an image processing unit and to a monitor.
Another connection piece for a light pipe, projecting from the proximal end of the endoscope, extends substantially in the plane of the handle, but proximally behind the latter, substantially at a right angle laterally way from the endoscope shaft. The light pipe serves to supply light from a light source to the operation site. It is then possible to guide the light to the distal end either via a separate line provided on the tube-like element, or directly inside the endoscope shaft.
The complete assembly of the medical instrument now comprises, viewed from the distal toward the proximal end along the longitudinal axis of the tube-like element, at least three elements, namely firstly the bent-off handle, secondly the light pipe socket projecting therefrom in offset arrangement, together with the camera module attached thereto and the outgoing lines, and thirdly the light pipe socket that is to be connected to a light source via a light pipe.
The three different components, projecting in different directions, obstruct on the one hand the site of the operation and especially the operator who has to carry out the operation with the aid of the operating instruments proper through the tube-like element.
On the other hand, the laterally projecting elements tend to exert a torque on the tubular element, once it has been placed in the desired position, so that there is a risk that the tubular element may be rotated over time in the course of the operation or even abruptly in case a person should get into contact with the connection lines. One has tried to remedy these problems by additional measures, for example by securing the handle in its position by means of widely spread chest supports. Although this may possible prevent the element from turning, it once more requires the use of an additional bulky, rod-like structure which obstructs the operator still further.
Now, it is the object of the present invention to overcome this problem and to provide a medical instrument of the type described above, which can be handled with much more ease and which, especially, has a considerably smaller overall size.